Vegito (SSGSS)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 408 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick flurry of kicks. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A downward roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Slams the opponents face to the ground and sends out a blue shockwave. The grab whiffs if the opponent guards the second hit. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An straightforward punch. Moves Vegito a bit forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping reverse roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a blue ki explosion. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Fires a blue ki explosion a further distance ahead. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping downward punch. Can be used to do something called Reverse Beat, where you can use this move even after using a medium or heavy attack. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping divekick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping bicycle kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward stab with an energy sword. On hit, Vegito does an upward swing that lifts the opponent up into the air. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping downward roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An upward angled side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward roundhouse kick. Opponents get knocked sideways. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward stab with an energy sword. On hit, Vegito swings the energy sword upward, causing the opponent to rise up. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping knee attack. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 910 600 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels about 70% of the screen on the ground. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 600 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels about 80% of the screen on the ground. Both the last kick from the rush and the second kick after a whiff will cause a wallbounce if the opponent is close to the corner. Vegito travels further with both kicks, with the rush attack has a higher damage output. However, there's a bit more startup when performing the first kick. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1320 700 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Travels about 80% of the screen on the ground. The rush animation is slightly altered with Vegito unleashing more kicks that deals more damage overall. The startup speed is equivalent to the and Vegito travels further ahead with both kicks. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Jumps at a more vertical angle. The throw causes a soft knockdown. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1100 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Leaps in a more horizontal arc. The throw deals sliding knockdown, but there's notably more startup before Vegito performs the grab. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1700 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = The jump travels in a much more horizontal arc. The throws deals much more damage overall and keeps the variant's sliding knockdown property while having the variant's startup speed. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 300 1020 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires five blue ki blasts downward. The airborne variant has less startup and will stall Vegito's current momentum. }} |damage-1 = 1350 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Surrounds himself in a blue skin-level energy shield. If Vegito is hit with any close-range attack, he will proceed to grab the opponent by the face and slam them to the ground, firing off a blue explosion afterwards. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires five blue ki blasts downward. }} Super Attacks or |damage-1 = 2040 2520 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Lifts one arm up and charges up a long yellow energy sword and then swings it down to the ground. The damage output of the energy sword differs depending on how far the opponent is from Vegito. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} or (in air) |damage-1 = 2100 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Uses instant Transmission to teleport directly above the opponent and then does a downward punch with one fist cladded in blue ki. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4108 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Extend both hands outward, places both of them forward by the palms, charges up a blue energy blast, then places both hands to the side, shows a brief shot of SSGSS Vegeta and SSGSS Goku, and then unleashes a giant, blue energy wave with swirls of yellow ki straight forward. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Vegito (SSGSS)